


New Year's Kiss

by RacheyRagdoll



Category: Amazingphil - Fandom, Danisnotonfire - Fandom, Phan, dan and phil
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-31
Updated: 2014-12-31
Packaged: 2018-03-04 15:16:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3072641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RacheyRagdoll/pseuds/RacheyRagdoll
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dan and Phil get invited to a New Years's Eve party, but how will they spend their time there, and will they manage to get a new years kiss?</p>
            </blockquote>





	New Year's Kiss

It was no secret that Dan and Phil did not enjoy going to parties. They could count the parties they had been to on one hand. Socialising with a large group of people made them uncomfortable, and the parties that they had reluctantly attended had been spent huddled in a corner with enough food to feed half the attendees. It was no surprise then that when the mail man posted the invitation through their door, their first instinct was not to attend. New Year for them was always a quiet affair. They would sit around the apartment watching movies and playing video games, occasionally checking the clock to make sure they didn’t miss it striking midnight. Then they would go outside to watch the fireworks exploding over London. They had never gone to the annual display that happened over the Thames, preferring to avoid the large crowds of people, but on a clear night they could still see the display from the apartment. It might not have been the most interesting way to start a new year, but they were together, and that’s all that mattered to them.

“I think we should go,” Phil said, waving the invitation in front of his best friend. “Maybe it will be fun.”  
“I thought we had decided not to go,” Dan replied, not leaving his browsing position on the couch.  
“But Dannn all our Youtube friends will be there,” Phil pouted, sitting next to Dan and taking his laptop away from him.  
“Hey!” Dan complained, trying to pull it out of Phil’s grasp. “Give that back.”  
“Not until you say you’ll go,” Phil replied, keeping a firm hold on Dan’s computer.  
“Why do you want to go so badly?” Dan asked, successfully getting his laptop away from Phil. “Is one of your Youtuber crushes going?”  
“I- I don’t have a crush on any Youtubers,” Phil stuttered.  
“Sure you don’t,” Dan teased. “Who is going to this party anyway?”  
“Erm, Tyler-”  
“Oh so you’re going to see Tyler?”  
“No! Well, we haven’t seen him in a while so I though-”  
“Yea ok no need to explain yourself to me. Who else?”  
“Troye, Zoe, Alfie, Felix, Marzia-”  
“Hold up,” Dan interrupted. “You realise you’re just listing off Youtuber couples right?”  
“Tyler and Troye-”  
“Totally a thing,” Dan confirmed.  
“They never told me,” Phil pouted.  
“That’s because you can’t be trusted with secrets you’d slip up and tell the whole world.”  
“Yes I can! Remember when Anthony took us to that vegan restaurant and you tried to order chicken? I didn’t tell anyone about that. Actually, maybe it’s about time the world knows,” Phil said thoughtfully, pulling out his phone.  
“Don’t you dare!” Dan said.  
“Oh just like you don’t dare to tweet about me eating dry cereal or falling down the stairs or smashing bowls or-”  
“Ok fine I’ll go to the party,” Dan interrupted. “Happy?”  
“Thank you Dan,” Phil smiled. “But I’m still tweeting it.”

“Why did I let you talk me into this?” Dan asked as they entered the club that Tyler had rented out for the party.  
“Come on, it will be fun,” Phil smiled. “Besides, we only have to stay until midnight. Then we can go home if you want to.”  
“It’s only 9 o clock,” Dan whined, “I don’t want to have to stay here for three hours.”  
“Stop complaining, order a cocktail,” Phil said, pushing Dan towards the bar.  
“Hey Dan and Phil,” a voice came from behind them. “What are you doing here?”  
“You invited us remember?” Dan said, turning towards Tyler.  
“Well yea but I didn’t expect you guys to actually show up,” Tyler teased.  
“Come on I’ll buy you guys a drink.”  
“Where’s Troye?” Phil asked, noticing that Tyler was alone.  
“Oh he’s already wasted. He got a little too happy that he could legally drink again.”  
“He’s been staying with you?” Dan asked, knowing perfectly well that Troye was old enough to drink in Australia.  
“Well, yea he spent Christmas with me, but I thought it would be a good idea to come see our UK friends before he goes back home. Hey Troye, Dan and Phil are here,” Tyler shouted over to an intoxicated Troye.  
“Oh hey,” Troye said, stumbling over to them and grabbing onto Tyler‘s arm to steady himself. “Pan and Dil,” Troye slurred. “You need to try a buttery nipple, they’re amazing,”  
“Try a what?” Dan asked, staring at Troye.  
“It’s a cocktail,” Tyler explained. “I’ll buy you guys one.”  
“Oh, thanks but-”  
“No no I insist,” Tyler cut Phil off. “Two buttery nipples please,” he said to the bar tender.  
“I don’t feel like drinking,” Phil whispered to Dan. “I was just going to order some lemonade.”  
“It’s fine, you don’t have to drink it,” Dan whispered back. “Just take it to keep Tyler happy.”  
“TYLER’S GOT BUTTERY NIPPLES” Troye giggled as Tyler took the drinks from the bar tender.  
“Phan have got buttery nipples,” Tyler laughed as he handed the drinks over.  
“Thanks,” Phil blushed, avoiding eye contact with Dan.  
“I’ll see you guys later,” Tyler said, looking worriedly at Troye who was now clapping his hands and chanting ‘buttery nipples’. “I think Troye needs to take a break from the cocktails.”  
“Bye guys,” Phil said, attempting to wave with the hand holding the cocktail and almost dropping it.  
“Bye Phan,” Troye giggled before following Tyler.

“Want me to drink that for you?” Dan asked Phil, taking the cocktail from him before Phil had time to answer. “We should probably go mingle with the others so they know we actually showed up.”  
“Well you soon changed your mind,” Phil said, following Dan.  
“Louise!” Dan said, moving forward to hug his friend. “I didn’t know you were coming.”  
“Neither did I,” Louise laughed, hugging her friend back. “Hey Phil. Matt and I had no one to baby-sit Darcy, but seeing as it’s a private party I figured we could just bring her with us.”  
“Oh that’s great! Where is-”  
“DAN DAN,” Dan heard a voice behind him, and suddenly a pair of arms were wrapped around his legs.  
“Hey there Darcy,” Dan laughed, lifting the little girl up. “Are you enjoying the party?”  
“Yea,” Darcy nodded.  
“Could you show me where the food is?” Dan asked her.  
“I swear the only reason you come to these kinds of parties is for the food,” Louise laughed.  
“Of course it is, did you think I’d come to see you?” Dan joked, putting Darcy back down.  
“Nice to see you Dan, Phil,” Louise said as they followed Darcy to the food table.  
“Thanks Darcy. What do you think me and Phil should eat first?”  
“Cake! Cake!” Darcy giggled.  
“I think you’re right,” Dan smiled, picking up two paper plates and handing one to Phil. “Cake it is.”  
Phil smiled as his friend interacted with the little girl. Dan always seemed to be more comfortable around young children than he was with people his own age. He suspected that it was because he knew children wouldn’t judge him, and he felt less anxious around them.  
“You’d better get some food before me and Phil eat it all,” Dan joked, handing another plate with a slice of cake on it to Darcy. “Don’t tell your mum I gave you this.”  
“Thanks Dan Dan,” Darcy laughed, stuffing a large piece of cake into her mouth and making her way back to Louise.  
“Where do you want to sit?” Dan asked after his plate was overflowing with food.  
“Over there?” Phil suggested, pointing to a corner not too far away from the food table.  
“I like your way of thinking,” Dan smiled at Phil, leading the way into the corner.  
“Hey bros,” a voice said, making them both jump.  
“Oh! Felix, hey. Long time no see,” Dan said, standing up to greet him.  
“And Phil, nice to finally meet you,” Felix said, holding his hand out to Phil.  
“Pewds, I mean, Felix, nice to meet you,” Phil blushed, shaking hands with him.  
“Why are you sitting way over here?” Felix asked. “Are you sure you don’t want to come sit with us?”  
“Oh, no- we’re just sitting here to eat,” Dan explained, indicating the food table. “We’re not being anti social or anything,”  
“Ok well, come over whenever you want,” Felix said, going back to his group.  
“You are being anti social,” Phil teased.  
“Shut up and go buy me a drink,” Dan said.  
“What’s in it for me?” Phil asked.  
“I’ll buy you a ribena.”  
“Fair enough,” Phil replied, getting up and heading for the bar.

“Ermm I’ll have an- er,” Phil stuttered, realising he had no idea about cocktails. “Do you have a list,” Phil asked.  
“Sure there’s one at the end of the bar,” the bar tender said.  
“Thanks, Phil blushed, making his way to the end of the bar to look at the list. Phil read the list, becoming more horrified at the names of the drinks the further down he got.

Screaming Orgasm  
Buttery Nipple  
Sex on the Beach  
Adios Motherfucker  
Blue Balls  
Between the Sheets

“Have you decided what you want?” the bartender asked.  
“Oh, no it’s- for a friend and-”  
“Would you like a recommendation?” the bartender asked.  
“Oh- sure,” Phil said.  
“I’d get your friend this one,” the bar tender said, pointing to the cocktail named “Screaming Orgasm.” “That should get you on the right track if you know what I’m saying.”  
“Oh- no it’s not like that. I mean- it’s not that kind of friend-” Phil stuttered, getting more flustered by the second.  
“By the way you’re acting I’d say she is that kind of friend,” the bar tender said, mixing the cocktail that Phil had ordered.  
“No he’s a he and- he’s my best friend I- he doesn’t like me like that”  
“Oh- I’m sorry. But you like him that way?”  
“No I mean- I’ve never really thought about it. I don’t think so,” Phil replied.  
“Well I wish you luck,” the bar tender said, handing Phil the cocktail.  
“Thanks,” Phil replied, handing the bar tender the money and taking the cocktail. 

“Hey, it took you long enough,” Dan said, taking the cocktail from Phil. “What is it?”  
“Erm, vodka and-”  
“No I mean what’s it’s name? They all have names you know.”  
“Oh I- I forgot,” Phil said, blushing.  
“You just ordered it you didn’t forget.”  
“Oh it’s a, Screaming Orgasm,” Phil said, blushing and avoiding eye contact with Dan.  
“You’re so cute when you’re embarrassed,” Dan smiled, taking a sip of the new cocktail.  
“Shut up,” Phil said, feeling his cheeks get warmer.  
“I’m not joking, you’re adorable,” Dan said, moving closer to Phil.  
“Go home Dan you’re drunk,” Phil said, moving away from Dan slightly.  
“Hey I’ve only had two drinks I’m not drunk,” Dan said, wrapping his other round Phil and pulling him in closer. “What happened to you buying a lemonade anyway?”  
“You said ribena, and I forgot,” Phil said, tensing up at Dan’s touch. It wasn’t that he was uncomfortable with Dan touching him, he just knew Dan tended to get flirty when he was drunk, and Phil couldn’t let himself get hurt by believing that this meant anything to Dan.  
“How did you forget to order yourself a drink you idiot,” Dan laughed, punching Phil lightly on the shoulder.  
“I don’t know,” Phil said, relaxing slightly now that Dan seemed to be back to his usual self. Maybe he wasn’t as drunk as Phil had thought he was after all. “Do you want to go sit with Pewds?” Phil asked.  
“Why would I want to go sit with Pewds?” Dan asked. “I have food and you right here why would I ever move?”  
“I just thought we should- you know- socialise. It is a party after all.”  
“When have we ever socialised at parties?”  
“True,” Phil replied. “I’m going to go get myself a ribena now.”

What the hell was happening? Dan had drunkenly flirted with him before, but it had never affected Phil until now. Maybe the bar tender was right, maybe he did have feelings for Dan. But why would they surface now? Maybe Phil was feeling lonely, but surrounded by most of his friends, he didn’t think that was the case. Besides, he didn’t care for them right now, all he wanted was to be closer to Dan.  
“Made any progress with your friend?” the bar tender asked. “There’s some booths on the other side of the room if you want somewhere a little more private,”  
“No we’re fine thanks,” Phil blushed. “I just forgot to get myself a drink earlier.”  
“Why not get yourself a blowjob?” the bartender said, winking at Phil.  
“Excuse m-me?” Phil stuttered.  
“Relax,” the bartender laughed. “It’s just another cocktail.”  
“Oh right. No I- I’ll just get a ribena with lemonade thanks.”  
“Suit yourself,” the bar tender replied. “Although a cocktail may not be such a bad idea you know. Give yourself a bit of dutch courage for asking him out.”  
“I- I’m not asking him out,” Phil blushed. “Thanks,” he said, quickly taking his drink and paying for it.  
“Tyler told me about the booths at the back,” Dan said when Phil returned. “Him and Troye have been in them apparently. That’s why we haven’t seen them for the last hour. Apparently Troye threw up so they had to go somewhere quiet.”  
“Sure, that’s what they were doing,” Phil muttered.  
“So do you want to go?” Dan asked.  
“Go where?” Phil asked, confused.  
“In one of the booths. Everyone is socialising so they’re empty. We can choose whichever one we want.”  
“Oh, ok,” Phil said. “But why?”  
“Why not?” Dan smiled, leading him into one of the booths. “Maybe they’ll have Wi-Fi in there.”

“No Wi-Fi” Phil said disappointedly after checking his phone. “Now what are we meant to do in here?”  
“I can think of a few things,” Dan smiled, sliding into the booth next to Phil.  
“Like what?” Phil asked. Dan was far too close to him. Phil slid himself to the end of the booth, trying to create some distance between himself and Dan.  
“Maybe I should have asked Tyler, he probably had some ideas,” Dan said.  
“We should have brought board games,” Phil joked.  
“Ah yes I’m sure everyone would have loved that,” Dan laughed. “What time is it anyway?”  
“11.45,” Phil said after checking the clock display on his phone. “We only have to stay here for fifteen more minutes.”  
“Ah but we could do so much in fifteen minutes,” Dan said, closing the gap between him and Phil.  
“Really?” Phil asked, getting more nervous. What was wrong with him? Dan had practically sat in his lap yesterday and it hadn’t bothered him, so why was he feeling so nervous around him now?  
“Probably,” Dan laughed, taking another sip of his cocktail. “So who are you planning to kiss at midnight?”  
“I don’t know,” Phil shrugged. “I might make out with Tyler he would probably be up for it.”  
“Oh, guess I’ll make out with Troye then,” Dan said shrugging. “Maybe Tyler too. I get him before you though I don’t want your leftovers.”  
“You want to kiss Troye?” Phil asked, smirking.  
“Not really,” Dan said. “But I’ll take what I can get.”  
“Troye wasn’t your first choice?” Phil asked.  
“No,” Dan said simply.  
“Why aren’t you kissing your first choice?”  
“I- don’t think he wants to,” Dan said, not looking at Phil.  
“He? You want to kiss Matt?  
“What? No,” Dan laughed.  
“Then who?” Phil asked.  
“You’ll see.”  
“You’re going to do it? Kiss him I mean?”  
“Probably,” Dan smiled.  
“Shouldn’t you, you know. Go talk to him before you kiss him?”  
“I’ve already talked to him,” Dan smiled.  
“Well you’d better hurry up there’s only five minutes until midnight,” Phil said.  
“That’s plenty of time,” Dan replied, glancing at the time on his phone.  
Phil glanced nervously at his phone. The minutes were ticking down and Dan was making no move to locate the person he was planning on kissing. Did that mean?- No, it was absurd. Of course Dan wasn’t planning on kissing him. But then why wasn’t he moving? 

The minutes ticked down, and still Dan was not moving, 30 seconds left and Dan just sat there, a faint smile on his lips. 

20 seconds. It had to be him. There was no way Dan would make it to someone else in time. 

15 seconds, Felix and Marzia walked past the booths, Felix yelling something about fireworks.

10 seconds. Dan stood up and Phil’s heart dropped like a stone. It was Felix. Dan was going to kiss Felix. But in front of Marzia? That was insane. Was Dan really drunk enough to kiss Felix in front of his girlfriend?

5 seconds. Dan spun round to Phil, locking eyes with him and pulling him to his feet.

1 second, shouts throughout the club of “Happy New Year,” but Phil heard non of that as Dan’s lips pressed against his, taking his breath away. Fireworks were exploding both outside the club and inside Phil’s body as he wrapped his arms round Dan, finally making his lips move to kiss Dan back after the shock of what had just happened. He didn’t think he would be kissing anyone at midnight, but the thought that he would be kissing Dan had never even occurred to him. Phil pulled Dan closer, but all too soon Dan was pulling away, breaking the kiss. A thousand questions raced through Phil’s mind. Was this just a new years kiss, or was it something more? 

“Dan?” Phil questioned, but before he could say anything else they were being interrupted by Felix.  
“How’s it going bros?” he asked, stumbling up to them, clearly drunk. “What are you bros doing all the way back here? Come join the party.”  
“Oh, ok,” Phil said reluctantly breaking eye contact with Dan and following Felix.  
“Dan! Where have you been?” Louise asked as they made their way back to their friends.  
“Oh, I was with Phil,” Dan smiled.  
“Aren’t you always?” Louise teased. “You missed midnight.”  
“No I didn’t,” Dan replied, a faint smile on his lips.  
“Oh?” Louise asked. “What were you doing?”  
“Getting my New Years kiss,” Dan said.  
“You kissed someone?” Louise squealed. “Who?”  
Dan didn’t need to reply for Louise to know the answer.  
“You- you kissed him?” Louise asked, looking at Phil.  
“Hey, him is right here you know,” Phil said, waving at Louise.  
“You- you kissed? But that’s great! I’m so happy for you.”  
“Wait what?” Phil asked. “Did you know about this?”  
“No, well I knew he liked you but-”  
“Likes me?” Phil asked. “Did everyone know about this apart from me?”  
“Pretty much,” Felix said, “is anyone going to go watch the fireworks? Just me?”  
“I’ll come,” Phil said quickly. He needed to get out of the hot club and allow himself to think about what had just happened.  
“Yea, me too,” Dan said, following Felix and Phil outside.

“So what’s going on between you two?” Felix asked once they were outside.  
“I-I really don’t know,” Phil said, looking up at the fireworks exploding over their heads.  
“Dan?” Felix asked. “I don’t want to intrude but it seems like you bros are having some relationship problems.”  
“It was- a New Years kiss. You’re meant to kiss someone on New Year right?”  
“But is that all it was?” Phil asked. “Was it just a kiss or was it something more?”  
“I think I should leave you bros to figure it out,” Felix said. “Good luck.”  
“So what was it?” Phil asked once Felix had gone back inside the club.  
“I- do you want it to be something more?” Dan asked. “I- don’t want a kiss to ruin our friendship after all these years. I shouldn’t have done it I-”  
“Dan,” Phil said, cutting of his rambling. “It’s fine. It’s ok. I was hoping it would mean more.”  
“You were?” Dan asked, finally turning towards Phil.  
“I- well. Everyone else seems to see it but us so I just thought-”  
“Phil,” Dan said, moving closer to his friend. He was close, too close. “It wasn’t just a kiss,” Dan whispered.  
“I- we should go back inside,” Phil stuttered. “Pewds is probably spreading rumours about us.”  
“No. I want to go home,” Dan said. “You can text Louise and say I was horribly drunk and throwing up.”  
“Oh- ok” Phil stuttered.  
“And Phil?”  
“Yes?”  
“Happy New Year.”  
“Happy New Year Dan.”


End file.
